A Lonely Path
by Jujuba L
Summary: TRADUÇÃO- Com dez anos de idade, Harry desaparece. Quatro anos depois, um menino estranhamente familiar é encontrado. Remus aceita a tarefa de reapresentá-lo para o mundo mágico, com Harry resistindo o tempo todo. Mas por onde ele esteve esse tempo todo?
1. Prologue

**Declaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, nem a idéia e nem a escrita dessa fic (que pertencem a la baguette). Só o que me pertence aqui é a tradução :) A fic original está no perfil da autora, http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1915327 / la _ baguette

**Summary:** Com dez anos, Harry Potter desaparece da face da Terra. Depois de meses de procura por parte do Ministério e da Ordem, Harry é considerado morto e as buscas são interrompidas. Quatro anos depois, um garoto misterioso e suspeitamente familiar é encontrado. Remus aceita a tarefa de reapresentá-lo ao mundo bruxo, Harry resistindo a cada passo. Por que ele foi embora? Por onde esteve? E, mais importante, ele vai voltar a confiar em alguém algum dia? (aviso de abuso de crianças leve)

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Miverva McGonagall sentou- se confortavelmente em sua mesa. A luz que vinha da fogueira dançava ao redor dos pergaminhos nos quais ela estava trabalhando. Era aquela época do ano de novo. O verão estava chegando ao fim e era seu dever assinar as cartas endereçadas a cada estudante que deveria frequentar Hogwarts no próximo ano letivo. Ela até podia dizer que apreciava o trabalho repetitivo, sua pena fazendo os mesmo movimentos confiantes sobre os pergaminhos, várias e várias vezes.

Alguns julgariam a tarefa entediante, mas ela a achava relaxante: Envolvida pelo calor do fogo, ouvindo o som leve da pena enfeitiçada que endereçava as cartas, o barulho suave que as listas de material faziam ao entrar sozinhas nos envelopes.

Interrompendo sua tarefa de lembrar Zachary Stebbins de pegar o trem no dia primeiro de setembro, removeu seus óculos de lentes quadradas, colocou-os cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, escorregou em sua cadeira e fechou os olhos. Ela pretendia gastar ao máximo dessas últimas semanas de sossego antes que os estudantes voltassem para a escola.

Ela estava analisando a possibilidade de fazer uma pausa para preparar um bule de chá quando notou que o quão quieto o cômodo estava. A pena mágica havia interrompido seu trabalho, mesmo com uma grossa pilha de envelopes ainda a serem endereçadas.

Nunca tendo visto isso acontecer antes, foi com alguma curiosidade que McGonagall caminhou até a mesa para ver o que havia acontecido. A pena verde esmerada estava imóvel, flutuando sobre o pergaminho, como se esperando uma ordem. No envelope estava escrita apenas uma linha, nada mais.

McGonagall franziu a testa, preocupada. O nome de um estudante brilhava com clareza em tinta verde esmeralda, ainda úmida, mas não havia endereço algum escrito na linha de baixo. A pena estava enfeitiçada para indicar o nome e o endereço oferecidos pelo Feitiço Rastreador que o ministério impunha a todos os menores de idade de acordo com sua assinatura mágica.

Mas por alguma razão, com esse estudante isso não parecia estar funcionando.

Insegura de como agir, McGonagall olhou para o envelope por mais um momento. Aquele nome especificamente deu a ela uma razão a mais para estar nervosa. E então, recomponde-se, ela se virou e rapidamente foi até a porta e a abriu violentamente.

Albus saberia o que fazer. Ele sempre sabia.

Atrás dela, uma única gota de tinta verde despencou da ponta da pena e pousou no envelope, logo abaixo das palavras _Sr H. Potter._


	2. First Impression

**Primeiras Impressões**

Hogwarts estava fervendo com o usual fim de sementre. Malões estavam sendo empilhados do hall de entrada, prontos para serem transportados para a Estação de Hogsmead, corujas estavam piando indignadas do confinamento de suas gaiolas, estudantes corriam de volta para seus dormitórios para pegar coisas esquecidas, amigos desejavam ''Feliz Natal'' um ao outro pelo Hall. Remus assistiu a tudo isso com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Ele adorava ser professor, não conseguia imaginar um emprego que ele gostasse mais, e Merlin sabia que ele teve muitos deles ao longo dos anos. Ele sabia que tinha sorte por ocupar uma posição ali, sabendo o que ele era; Dumbledore era um salvador. No entanto, mesmo que ele adorasse Hogwarts, havia tantas memórias dolorosas que eram revividas naquele lugar. Aquele era o segundo ano de Remus como professor e ele ainda se pegava fazendo viagens indesejáveis ao reino das memórias todo vez que virava um corredor.

No momento, ele se encontrava perdido em uma memória de James e Sirius partilhando presentes no natal em seu quarto ano. Eles haviam enfeitiçado Filch para arrotar canções natalinas toda vez que ele abria a boca. Isso havia sido causa de grande divertimento entre os estudantes da época e até de alguns professores, embora estes conseguissem esconder isso. Remus bufou para a memória antes que seu sorriso escorregasse do rosto.

Ele não queria pensar nisso. Aqueles dias tinham chegado ao fim. Os _marotos_ haviam chegado ao fim; James e Peter estavam mortos a anos e Sirius estava em Azkaban por trazê-los a esse estado. Era incrível como mesmo depois de quatorze anos aquilo ainda podia ter um sabor tão amargo. No entanto, como _alguém_ podia superar isso? Eles eram seus melhores amigos – seus _únicos_ amigos, para dizer a verdade. Ele não tinha mais ninguém no mundo. Exceto por Harry. Mas agora até ele estava perdido.

Harry. O filho do seu melhor amigo. Harry havia sido uma das poucas razões pelas quais Remus continuou vivendo. A esperança de que um dia ele voltaria a encontrar o filho de James e Lily um dia, o bebê que ele havia segurado nos braços quando seus amigos ainda estavam vivos. Ele sabia agora que era idiotice sequer esperar por algo assim. Ele sabia, mas se pegou fazendo exatamente isso de qualquer modo.

Haviam se passado quase quatro anos desde que Harry havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. Ninguém havia sequer percebido que ele havia desaparecido até que Hogwarts tentou fazer contato com ele antes do que deveria ter sido ser primeiro ano. Remus nunca esqueceria a sensação; ele ainda estava queimando em vergonha. Ele deveria ter estado lá por Harry durante todos esses anos. Dumbledore havia insistido que Harry crescesse isolado do mundo bruxo e para que Remus não o visitasse. Mas agora, pensando melhor, tudo que Remus podia pensar era que deveria ter mandado Albus a merda. Talvez se ele tivesse tido coragem de fazê-lo, ele teria percebido quando Harry sumiu antes que a trilha houvesse desaparecido completamente.

Ele nunca foi capaz de entender por que os Dursleys nunca deram queixa do sumiço de Harry. Quando questionado sobre o paradeiro do menino, eles haviam dito, com uma extraordinária quantidade de apatia, que ele havia desaparecido dois ou três meses antes. Eles haviam concluído que ele havia fugido, mas, considerando seu passado, a maior parte do mundo bruxo tinha uma opinião menos otimista. Muitas pessoas queriam Harry morto, mesmo que Voldemort tivesse desaparecido. A maioria das pessoas acreditava que ele havia sido sequestrado e morto. De outro modo como ele poderia ter desaparecido tão completamente?

Metade do Ministério havia sido liberado de suas atividades cotidianas para procurar por Harry, sem mencionar a busca elaborada que Dumbledore havia aplicado com membros da Ordem da Fênix. Mas nem um rastro havia sido encontrado. Nem mesmo um fio de cabelo. Ele havia simplesmente sumido. O detalhe mais perturbador foi que o Rastreador havia falhado; apenas duas coisas podiam causar isso: maioridade ou morte. Infelizmente, a menos desejável das duas coisas parecia ser a mais provável.

E então, depois de meses sem nenhum resultado, as pessoas começaram a se resignar ao fato de que o Menino que Sobreviveu estava perdido para sempre. O cérebro de Remus havia aceitado isso; o problema era que ele não conseguia fazer com que seu coração fizesse o mesmo.

O coração do homem doeu quando olhou ao redor do Hall de Entrada, brilhando esplendorosamente nas decorações de natal. Harry nunca veria aquilo. Se as coisas tivessem acontecido do jeito que deveriam, Harry seria um de seus estudantes. Ele estaria em seu quarto ano naquele momento. Remus não conseguia parar de especular sobre como ele seria.

Em que casa ele estaria, com quem teria amizade, se ele estaria no time de Quadribol ou no Club de Feitiços, ou se seria o terror da escola, a exemplo de seu pai.

_Ele se foi, seu velho tolo. _Remus se repreendeu pela milésima vez nos últimos anos. _Ele se foi e não vai voltar. Que bem faria pensar nisso?_ Remus estava começando a pensar que era viciado na tristeza. Era seu estado natural. Ele não conhecia nenhum outro modo de vida. Ele suspeitava vagamente que Dumbledore havia lhe oferecido esse emprego em uma tentativa de manter Remus ocupado demais para criar uma obsessão por Harry. Estranhamente, no entanto, se esse era o plano de Dumbledore, ele havia falhado miseravelmente.

**-X-**

Aquele era o muito necessário dia de folga de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Parecia que toda a eternidade havia passado desde a última vez que ele tivera a oportunidade se passar um dia se divertindo com o filho. Fazia um inverno especialmente cortante. A neve caia sem trégua do lado de fora da janela de seu flat em Londres quando eles acordaram naquela manhã, fazendo com que Michel quase subisse pelas paredes com a rara expectativa de uma luta de bolas de neve e de andar de trenó.

Eles haviam imediatamente se agasalhado e saído para o quase coberto pela neve Victoria Park e se acomodado em um canto isolado às margens do quase solidificado Lago de Banhos. Eles passaram a manhã apreciando o clima na companhia um do outro. Depois de uma épica luta de bolas de neves, Michel havia começado a construir um boneco de neve, com as mãos enluvadas apalpando sem parar.

Kingsley tirou uma das luvas e tirou um pouco da neve dela antes de retorná-la para sua mão. Agora que eles haviam parado de correr, ele havia começado a sentir frio. Um homem estava vendendo copos de chocolate quente e chá em uma barraquinha ali perto, tirando vantagem da grande quantidade de pessoas que estavam fora aproveitando a neve.

''Está bem frio aqui, huh?'' Ele disse para Michel. O menino assentiu em resposta, mas não tirou os olhos de seu trabalho. ''Você quer um chocolate quente?''

''Sim, por favor.'' Ele respondeu, ainda concentrado em seu trabalho.

Kingsley franziu a testa por um momento, pensando, mas rapidamente decidiu não interromper a importantíssima tarefa que Michael parecia estar executando. ''Não saia daqui, escutou? Eu vou voltar logo. Eu vou estar logo ali.'' Ele apontou. Michael assentiu mais uma vez sem olhar para cima.

''Termine esse boneco de neve até eu voltar. Aqui,'' ele tirou seu cachecol e o deu ao filho ''Nós não queremos que ele fique com frio, certo?''

Kingsley se virou e subiu a colina em direção ao vendedor. Ele se juntou a pequena fila, olhando por cima do ombro para ter certeza que Michael não estava fazendo nada de errado. O menino estava agora enrolando o cachecol firmemente em volta do pescoço do boneco de neve, com a língua entre os dentes.

''Que tempo, não é?''

Kingsley se virou para o homem atrás dele, sorrindo amigavelmente ''Verdade''

''Você está aqui com sua família?''

''Meu filho. Você?''

''Mulher e filhas. Uma tem quatro e a outra tem seis. Elas nunca viram tanta neve na vida. Quantos anos tem seu filho?''

''Oito.'' Respondeu Kingsley.

Eles continuaram trocando cortesias até que a fila andou. Kingsley chegou até o pequeno balcão, pediu dois chocolates quentes, e se atrapalhou com o dinheiro trouxa. Depois de ter pagado o homem, ele pegou os dois copos de isopor, agradeceu, e se afastou cuidadosamente, tentando não derrubar o conteúdo dos copos.

Ele olhou para cima, prestes a desejar um bom dia ao homem com quem ele estava conversando, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta quando ele ouviu um som que fez seu coração parar. O som do gelo se partindo, um grito curto, rapidamente cortado. E depois silêncio.

Kingsley se virou. O boneco de neve de Michael estava parado, solitário no pé da colina, com o vento brincando com as pontas do cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço. O coração de Kingsley subiu até a garganta enquanto seus olhos reviravam a área e seus piores medos foram confirmados. Dentro do lago, um buraco irregular havia sido recém formado no gelo e pequenas ondas eram jogadas para fora dele.

O cérebro do homem ficou em branco, instinto sobrepondo razão. Tudo parecia distorcido. Ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia sentir. Seu corpo todo estava insensível. Tudo que ele sabia era que estava correndo, embora não se lembrasse de ter começado a correr. Ele não se lembrava de ter jogado os chocolates quentes no chão. Mas ele estava correndo.

Ele estava vagamente consciente que havia alguém a sua frente, uma figura correndo em direção ao buraco no gelo, mas seu cérebro congelado não pareceu processar aquilo totalmente. Tudo o que ele sabia era que no momento em que ele alcançou a margem do lago, a figura a sua frente alcançou o buraco. Num momento o homem estava enfiando suas mãos na água gelada e no próximo ele estava ajoelhado no gelo, com os braços em volta da figura encharcada de seu filho.

Isso não fazia sentido algum. Eles estavam a o que pareciam ser dez metros de distância e então, em uma fração de segundos, eles estavam a apenas dois passos, abraçados na margem. Isso apenas não fazia sentido. Em algum lugar em seu cérebro congelado, Kingsley sabia disso. Mas naquele exato momento, aquilo não importava.

Ele não parou para pensar. Ele atravessou a distância até seu filho e puxou para seus braços. Os dois se sentaram ali por um minuto, recuperando o fôlego, com os olhos firmemente fechados, Kingsley repetindo repetidamente '' O que você estava pensando, o que você estava _pensando_?'' sob sua respiração. Ele não sabia se estava falando com Michael ou consigo mesmo.

Lentamente, seus sistemas pareceram voltar a suas funções normais. Seus músculos relaxaram, seu ritmo cardíaco desacelerou, sua respiração se suavizou e seu cérebro clareou. Havia alguma coisa errada ali; Algo que desafiava as leis da natureza. Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para Michael com preocupação, tentando entender o que seu cérebro estava lhe dizendo. E então ele percebeu.

Michael estava seco. Sua pele estava pálida e ele tremia incontrolavelmente, mas ele estava _seco_. Isso foi suficiente para voltar a atenção de Kingsley para a inexplicável aparatação que havia acontecido alguns minutos atrás. Primeiramente, ele havia concluído que Michael havia feito magia acidental. Ele pensou vagamente que ótima recompensa seria para o homem que o havia salvado ter sua memória alterada.

Mas lentamente, quando voltou a olhar para Michael, ele percebeu que ele não estava em qualquer estado para manipular magia, certamente não nas proporções necessárias para aparatar ou se secar. Mas _alguém_ havia feito aquilo, e isso deixava...

Pela primeira vez, Kingsley olhou para o homem que havia salvado seu filho, e mais uma vez congelou. Ele vagamente se perguntou quanto mais seu pobre coração podia aguentar antes que ele tivesse que visitar a seção cardíaca do St. Mungus. Seus olhos haviam se encontrado com um familiar par de íris verde esmeralda.

Olhos que ele não havia visto em treze anos, mas que ele podia reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews. Eu realmente não estava esperando que um prólogo tão pequeno fosse ganhar alguma resposta. De qualquer modo, porque _SlytherinLuna_ me pediu e porque eu acho bastante válido, o ponto de vista será mudado no próximo capítulo. Eu podia fingir que isso se devia a minha preferencia pessoal, mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia pensar em outro modo de mostrar todos os diferentes focos do enredo pelo ponto de vista de uma só pessoa. No próximo capítulo vocês devem ter o primeiro vislumbre do ponto de vista do Harry. De qualquer modo, por favor comentem! Eu sou bem nova no mundos das fanfictions e esse não é meu tipo usual de enredo. Eu adoraria saber o que vocês pensam, sejam elogios ou não :)

Beijos! Baguette.

**N/T: **Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram a tradução, espero que tenham gostado :D No próximo capítulo, se eu não estou enganada, as coisas vão esquentar bastante!

Um detalhe a parte da fic, eu recebi alguns reviews pedindo para eu me concentrar em escrever Maktub. Quanto a demora eu posso só dizer que nos últimos meses de aula as coisas ficavam bastante caóticas e eu precisei praticamente me afogar nas minhas apostilas de escola pra não pegar recuperação e quando eu tinha tempo, tipo de noite ou nos fins de semana que eu não estava fazendo nada, eu acabei cedendo a preguiça e me contentando em ler ao invés de escrever. Em dezembro, quando eu _finalmenete _ me vi livre de provas, eu passei boa parte do tempo viajando, entre viajens de férias e visitas a parentes que moram longe. Nada disso é realmente uma desculpa, eu sei, por isso eu peço desculpas pela demora e prometo atualizar logo. :)


End file.
